Dreams of Wonder
by Wyxlan Lonestar
Summary: "If I ever meet the guy responsible for this, he's gonna get a beating! And then I'll treat him to a nice dinner. Probably a cake too as a thank you gift." Waking up in Fiore was a surprise that he hadn't expected to have. Magic, adventure, and an awesome story yet to happen, best life ever! Then again, he has some growing up to do. Again!


**Warning: This is a SI story. If you don't like that kind of stories, then I would suggest you leave. I respect what stories you like, so please respect in my decision of writing this story.**

**EDIT: I completely removed the Preview and Surprise since I was looking through those two chapters and felt that they didn't fit my current vision of the story. So I got rid of that and wrote a different and longer first chapter. The Surprise chapter also felt like it didn't make sense and showed what was going to happen next too obviously. After I write this chapter I'm immediately writing the next one while I'm the countryside. I apologize if you expected a new chapter out of this story. Also check the Author's Note below for some updates on me, if you're interested.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, I wouldn't be making this now would I?  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: It All Began With a Contract

My naps usually went without anything interesting happening to me. It only goes for a couple of hours, giving me some much needed rest before I go to work after half of my day in school. After a long day in class, I'd head to a family-owned restaurant and video karaoke joint, a job I've obtained a year ago to help alleviate my parents' expenses. I didn't want to continue burdening them with what I want when I can get a job, while this idea was sound, they thought it was unnecessary but they find the sentiment endearing.

The owners of the place let me rest for a while in the employee lounge before my shift. They and the other employees respect the nap time because, not only they were good people, some of them were like me, working students trying to gain some extra pocket change. They even took naps when they could, like me! There were times that one female co-worker and I had taken the nap at the same time and we were teased after that, it didn't help that she was pretty and she had fallen asleep right beside me.

It's not like I didn't like it. It was pretty nice. (Look at me, acting like a typical tsundere!)

But I digress. I didn't want to talk about my naps as that would bore anyone into walking away.

What I wanted to talk about was dreams.

Weren't dreams just images, emotions and sounds that were conjured in our mind involuntarily while we slept? Dreams that could contain anything a person had or didn't have and include people that they may or may not have known, places they may or may not even been to before. It could be about something so mundane, like recalling what happened that day, or it can be the most wonderful dream that you could ever have, or you could experience the deepest and darkest nightmare. Dreams had no limits to what can it contained, and no rhyme or reason to what you ended up dreaming up. That or our dreams represented our unfulfilled desires or hoped for wishes that we wanted to happen.

That's what I read on dreams according to what I remember from the countless wiki walking I did on my spare time.

Why am I giving a definition of what dreams are? Well I'm setting up for what I want to talk about that is my current situation right now.

That situation would be this: Sitting in the middle of a pristine white room with only a table, a mug of coffee, some treats by its side and a singular black window.

If I didn't know any better, this looked like an interrogation room from the future. Or it's Namine's new room. That makes less sense but it just popped into my head. I guess the announcement of a new Kingdom Hearts had that much of a grip on me. Wooo! Finally Square Enix announced a new Kingdom Hearts numbered sequel! Not that I didn't love the other spin-offs less. I love them all equally like a mother to her many children, except I'm no mother and I didn't create the series.

Okay, I need to stop going into tangents and focus on the current situation. I am currently in a room that seems to be an interrogation room, with only by myself, a mug of joe and some food on a plate next to it, containing chocolate cookies and a couple loaves of bread. What happened for me to be here? Did I get involved in a fight with someone that knocked me out and the cops brought me here, them waiting on the other side of the glass for me to wake up? That could be possible. Or I could have been some witness to one and I was also knocked out by the suspects in the chaos-or I just passed out because of it.

I'm no detective, not even an amateur too, but I can say that the latter could be the answer to this conundrum. Look, I'm not the type of person that gets involved in those things. The only way I could be put in here is the first case. I never started fights in all my life, but if I get forced into it, I can defend myself. Until I get hit so hard it knocks me off my feet and out like a light. By the way, I'm no heavyweight champion of the world. If someone gets a solid hit on me, my glass jaw is gonna turn into dust.

But I don't remember getting into a fight before I woke up. If I did, I'd remember why my head is doing an impression of a ticking time bomb. A bruise is a great way to tell that you've been in a fight, and I don't have one to show I've been in one recently.

What I can only remember was going into this small room and taking a nap. That only told me that I didn't get into a fight and somehow I ended up in an interrogation room with no clue how I got here.

Deciding to do something, I stood up from my seat and walked towards the glass. "Hello? Hello!" I called, knocking on the glass. "Is anyone there? Can I speak to someone? Preferably the Good Cop?" I tried to look into the glass with the smallest of chances that I could actually see through it. "I don't mind if you send in Mr. Bad Cop. I understand the process. Bad Cop goes first to soften me up then Good Cop finishes making me take the deal. Just a tip, I don't respond well to violence!"

No answer. Not even a tap from the other side (though I doubt cops tap on the other side. They'd just get in the room if they wanted to talk to people like me in this situation). And no, I couldn't see through the glass, that was a given for any interrogation room.

I sighed before walking back to my seat. "What is going on here?" I asked myself as I slumped into the seat.

No one's there, apparently, depressing to me. I stared at the mug of steaming coffee, watching as the steam weaved a clear spiral up in the air before disappearing as it neared the height of my face. The snacks on the plate looked quite tasty, especially the cookies. I haven't had anything since yesterday's lunch due to work. I'm sure they wouldn't mind me taking one (I hope so).

Slowly, I lifted a cookie from the plate, taking care to stare at the black window that probably had the other cops behind it. Then I took a cautious bite. Then another. Another bite. And the cookie's gone from my hand and into my stomach. Oh…that was good! I've got to get this recipe. But first, my tummy's needing a filling.

"I'd say take one, but since you've already had a taste, it would be rude for me to ask you to stop."

Eyes widening, I looked up and saw a dark haired man in the most immaculate suit I've seen in my life smiling at me, a brown folder in his arm and a mug in his hand. Seeing him standing there with that look, despite its gentle appearance, looked creepy. Add to the fact that he appeared from out of nowhere and no sound was emitted before his appearance, made me sit painfully straight.

"Please, you don't have to stop on my account," he said, smiling.

I only gave the platter one glance before asking, "You sure?"

"I insist. I did make them out of the goodness of my heart, after all."

Despite being given his permission and the warm words, I still felt something was fishy about the guy, and by extension, this platter of cookies. But I didn't want to waste them. My solution? Keep an eye on him while I get my snack on. He showed amusement as I warily eyed him as I did my best impression of the Cookie Monster cleanly eating the cookies off the plate, minus the part of me licking it totally clean. That would be unsanitary, who knows where that plate had been, and lacking in manners for me if I ate them all like some sort of beast.

After devouring the last cookie, I glanced at him once more. He still wore that smile on his face, like he was pleased or something. "Wonderful treats, if I say so myself."

I nodded as I licked the crumbs off my fingers. "Ah… Yeah. I love how chewy it is. It's like heaven! Say, is this blueberry? 'Cause it's a bit sweet for my tastes-hey!" I stopped myself from the rapid fire praise and criticism and glared at the man.

"Hmm, what was that?" he asked with a tilt of his head, a piece of bread that he had taken from the plate hovering over a mug of coffee that he had brought with him. "Don't worry about me. Please, continue what you're going to say. I don't mind."

Don't mind, he says, but I'm the one who does. I'm in an interrogation room with another man that could be here to talk to me about what I may have done. As the police always say whenever they arrest a suspect: Everything you say may be used against you. Not to mention that everything this guy was showing was pretty unnerving, and that was scaring me. I mean, who wouldn't? Again, I've never been to a police station for something I've done before. If I thought being led to one was scary, waking up in an interrogation room that had a man dressed like he's heaven's top detective investigating a crime you've probably committed, I'd ask if they had some spare pants, one that had multiple shades of brown.

But cowering in fear was not something I could do right now, something I could very well be doing if I didn't have my wits with me, or was it just this man's behaviour unnerving me. I needed to do something. I coughed into a hand, gaining his attention from the treat he was eating. "Yes?"

"Uh… I think I'm currently in a situation that I don't understand, and I see that I'm inside an interrogation room, which I'm hoping to be located in a police station by the way, I'm gonna have to ask for a lawyer," I said in the most neutral voice and the straightest face I can muster in an effort to hide the growing fear in me.

The man blinked, the piece of bread that he was eating was pulled back from his mouth. I stared at him, waiting for him to give his word that a lawyer would be provided, like usual police routine, and more. However, instead of that happening, he began to react. He looked away from me and his hand went to his mouth, covering it as his shoulders began to shake. He was…laughing? Not full blown, bursting out loud laughing. Just a contained laugh that one makes when a small joke was made and tickled their funny bone a bit, which I think was kind of offending considering the serious situation I'm in.

He waved his hand at me, trying to dismiss the offense of his action. "I apologize for that. I know it's rude of me to do so, but the way you said that was really amusing." Swell… This guy finds fear from others amusing. "But I'm afraid that I can't grant you what you ask." Well…either I'm screwed that this was not a police station and this was no detective or I'm screwed that what I (probably) did was beyond a lawyer (if that was possible).

"Because you see, a lawyer would not be needed for what we will be doing."

I did my best impression of a confused owl, the look consisting of a frown on my face, blinked once at him and tilted my head to the side. "What?"

Sensing my confusion, the man smiled once again and proceeded to explain. "Do not worry, I won't make this any more confusing. I'm here to do one thing: to offer you a deal, one that may benefit you for your current situation and for your own future. That is, if you choose to make said deal."

Sounds like any other shady man offering the best of things with a deal from most shows I've watched. This may not end well for me if I don't comply. Then again, what could happen if I don't comply? He'll kill me? Nah! I'm still pushing for this place to be a police interrogation room, so if there were still people watching on the other side of that glass, he won't be killing me with his colleagues watching.

Unless he had orders to do so if I refused, they get front row seats of my murder. The thought made me gulp. There went some of that defiance from earlier.

"I'll take your silence as a sign to continue," the man spoke, bringing me out of my scared thoughts. He took the folder that he brought with him, the one that he had held under his arm since his appearance, and pushed it forward to me. "Now, all you need to do is sign and I'll let you go on your way."

"And if I don't?" I squeaked out, my voice cracking at the supposedly defiant question. _'What are you trying to do, me? Are you trying to make this situation worse when we don't even know what's going on!?'_

He gave an amused chuckle. He clasped his hands together as he leaned forward, his lips curling into a fear-inducing smile. "What makes you think you'll be able to do otherwise?"

'_Shit…there goes the rest of my confidence AND my pants!'_

Before I could even come up with a retort for him, the ground suddenly shook. "Uh…what was that?"

"That," he began. The whole room shook again. A loud, explosive _sound_ from behind made me get up from my seat and turn around, tensing myself as I didn't know what was happening and my gut told me that something bad was happening, might as well try to get myself ready to bolt. My eyes widened when I saw the wall, perfectly fine a few minutes ago, now begun to crack up. "Is what I'm trying to save you from."

Just as he finished his words, the wall _shattered_, sending debris scattering around the room. I raised my arms and closed my eyes to avoid getting a face full of wall fragments, but that didn't save everything else aside my head that got hit by pieces of solid chunks. "Ow, shit! Ah! That's smarts!" I shouted. _Thunk!_ Ow! That hit me on the head! Did the roof also started to break!?

When the barrage of wall fragments stopped and the dust had settled, I hesitatingly lowered my arms and slowly opened my eyes. My first thought out action after this small war simulation in the interrogation room (Yes, I'm still banking on this place being a police station.) was to curse at the man who had the craziest idea of scare tactics, A.K.A. my interrogator offering me some sort of deal. That is when I saw what the other side of the wall contained.

"W-What…the…" I stammered as my mouth fell agape, the words I had already planned on saying suddenly vanished from my mind, what replaced it was mindless noise that I was making in an effort to _say_ words.

On the other side of that wall was not another room that should have been there, or at least another hallway in this police station. Now, with the sight before me, I know that we definitely were _not_ in an interrogation room, a police station, or even in _the real world_.

Before me was a sight that I can barely comprehend. It hurt to think about what I was seeing. Just looking at it made me queasy, that I felt my insides churn and move that made me sick. My knees grew weak, and in a few seconds I found myself on the ground, a hand on my mouth as I tried to stop myself from throwing up, but to no avail. I closed my eyes in pain as I felt bile leave my mouth and heard it splatter onto the ground. The repulsive smell of stomach acids and previously eaten treats now assaulted my nose, threatening to let a second wave come through.

"Tell me, young man. What do you see?" I heard the man inquired, his voice wavering due to a slight ringing in my ears. I gathered my courage and looked _**UP**_again and briefly saw a _deep_ **void**-_**staringbackatmereachingintomyverysoul**_-only for the feeling of P_a_**i**_**N**_ and suFF_e_r_**iNg**_ to resurface and hit me harder than before. My throat threatened to close on itself. My hand shot up and grabbed my neck as I felt myself being choked by my own spit and leftover bile. "Hard to tell if you're killing yourself or your choking to death. But nevertheless, it proves my earlier point. That, my young friend, is what I'm trying to help you from."

'_What?'_

"You see," he continued. "That is something no ordinary human being can comprehend. It's the reason why you're in such a state. Your mind won't be able to handle the sight of it. A mere look at that sends your brain so much stimuli that it can't handle itself to the point of self-destruction. Only those that are on a higher plane of existence will be able to hold their gaze upon it, much more stand near it." He paused for a moment to get a chuckle out. "You can guess why I'm not affected."

I slowly turned to him, careful that I avoid making myself barf again. "Why…me? What…?"

A look of amazement formed on his face. "So you are still capable of forming conscious thoughts. I'm glad to know I chose the right person for this," he commented. "In regards to your questions, let's answer them in order, shall we?" The man pushed himself to his feet, the chair he sat on clattered to the floor. "You are here because you're a prime candidate. Telling you why would be a bother, and having you find out is half the fun!" he told me with an amused smile. "But I'm sure the answer to your second question can fill in some of the blanks. As to what that thing is behind you," he pointed to the _**thing**_. I shivered at the thought of _**it**_ still being there. "There's only one reason why…

"It's because _**that**_ wants your life."

***!***

The room shook again, this time it managed to dislodge everything from its place, even the man, who was previously unaffected, stumbled but managed to steady himself by leaning onto the wall. "That does not bode well," he remarked. Hastily he went back to the table and grabbed the folder before pushing it towards me. "Look, I can't explain both our situation properly with that thing being there. If you want me to help you out and not get yourself killed, please you have to sign this!"

I narrowed my eyes at the currently desperate sounding man. "I don't…trust you!"

He growled at me. "Now's not the time for you to start acting like a paranoid child. Either you sign this and get my help or _**that**_ gets to feast on your soul!"

The moment he said that, I suddenly felt a force beginning to pull me backwards, exactly where I didn't want to be after a few seconds. I saw the chairs that we were both on suddenly get pulled past me. The only thing I heard after a second was a deadly screech of metal being bent, multiplied by dozens, making it more horrifying.

Letting the feeling of panic take over, I quickly jumped to the table and grabbed it, thinking that a table would be a great anchor. However, the world loved to prove that I was always wrong. An irritating ear-shattering shriek from my current anchor and the feeling of going backwards again told me that I'm still being dragged into the **Void**."H-Help! I don't want to die yet!" I screamed. The man pushed off from his spot and grabbed onto the table.

"You want to end up like those chairs? Then sign the damn contract already!" he yelled, presenting me a pen from his pocket.

'_Sign it and something bad happens to me or don't sign it and I die.'_ I quickly thought. _'I'm gonna risk the bad thing instead of death!'_ I gave the man a nod. "Fine! I'll sign your stupid contract!"

The man in the suit smiled. "Great choice!" The pen was placed into my hand and the folder that contained the contract in the other as he pushed me down the table as he began to pull from the other direction. "Sign it and I'll get you out of here! And do it fast! I can't hold both of us here like this 'cause the room is about to break!" Just as he said that, the walls were slowly getting ripped apart from the attractive force that was pulling us in, plaster, tiles and cement were slowly getting pulled into _**it**_ like no one's business. "Time's ticking!" he grunted.

I fumbled with the pen's cap as I tried my best to stop the table from moving alongside my newly made ally. It came off with some effort thankfully. When I tried to write my signature on the piece of paper, no ink came out. "What!? You don't have ink!"

"What do you mean no ink? Just give it a strong shake!" he said through gritted teeth as he kept us from moving.

I did what he said and shook the pen in my hand before trying to write, only for none to come out. Shake, Attempt, Try again. Rinse and repeat. "Come on, come on, come on!" I muttered desperately. I gave the pen a strong shake, only for ink to splatter both the man's immaculate suit and my shirt. "Yes!"

"My suit!"

"Oh shut up!" I quickly scribbled my signature on the paper, as neatly as I could provided the shaking table I was on and the small space I had to write with. "Here! I signed it! What now!?"

I saw him give me a big grin. "Now it's time to do my part." What? What does that mean!? Before I could question him, he grabbed me and bodily threw me behind him, landing by the almost destroyed wall with the grace of a rag-doll. Shit, that was gonna leave a bruise. Complain later, curse that man now! I was about to stand when light began to flood the room. _'What the hell's happening!?'_ When I looked up, my jaw fell.

Before me was my new ally defiantly standing against the darkness that threatened to devour us. The light was coming from him, enveloping his whole form and flooding the entire room with it. My eyes widened when I saw _feathers_ suddenly unraveling from his back. They came together behind him to form wings-_wings that looked like an angel's_! Did that mean-? He was an angel!?

"Begone, darkness! You shall not have him!" he exclaimed, his wings unfurling around him and flapped, casting a powerful gust. The light grew stronger, blindingly so that I couldn't see anything else other than the man's back and his angelic wings. From the cover of my hands, I barely saw him look back at me. "Don't worry. You'll be alright. Close your eyes and rest, mortal one and sleep for now."

His words felt comforting, despite the perilous situation we were in and the reveal of what he truly was. It was only when I felt his wings caress my face that I felt the fatigue overcome me. In a matter of seconds, my body fell to the floor and my consciousness faded.

"_Once you wake up, you will have your chance…"_

*-FT-* *-Chapter 1 End-* *-FT-*

* * *

**Hey there! Welcome back to Dreams of Wonder!**

**I deeply apologize that this story didn't update for more than a year. There is no excuse for me to provide. I just fell out of inspiration and several plot bunnies sprouted and trapped me in forever developing stories that wanted to be written. I should put that in my profile page in case someone with better writing skills would want to write it. I obviously can't since, you know, my questionable update time and possibly low writing levels.**

**Anyways, I'm getting off topic here. My inspiration went back to me when I revisited this chapter a few days ago before Christmas. I initially had the idea for this chapter before I left my house for my Christmas party with the relatives and wanted to write it there while waiting for the time for gift giving and partying begun. But technical difficulties happened and I couldn't. So I spent a day writing this while my PS4 is crying in the corner being ignored along with Destiny, Battlefront, and several games begged to be played. It was a good thing the internet was down and I can't play them, ha!**

**So this is my late Christmas gift to the people who have remained in following this story. I hope you could forgive me for the lack of updates! I can't promise more of them to come, as inspiration now only comes sporadically.**

**Also, review and give me feedback. It will help so much! Wyxlan out!**


End file.
